


The morning after

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: A goddamn cliche.Tony and Clint are friends with benefits for a while. Of course, Clint catches feelings. So far, so good.But then he wakes up hungover next to Tony in Las Vegas - what have they been up to? Neither of them remembers much, but they'll figure it out.PART 1 OF A MINI SERIES
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: 65 Random Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts
> 
> This is going to be part of a individual mini series which I'm hoping to finish soon.

**The morning after**

When he wakes up, Clint feels like his head is exploding. Or like a heavy metal concert just took place in it, with Thor and Hulk leading the mosh pit. Or something like that. 

He doesn’t know anything except that he’s hurting and that the inside of his mouth tastes like he’s been drinking a lot. Which… Might actually be true.

“Hnnghh.” 

Gracelessly, he flops over in the soft bed, and his face ends up smushed into the back of another person. Skin on skin. If he was any more alert, he’d have realized by now that neither of them is dressed, but as it is, he really doesn’t give a shit right now and happily nestles closer. 

Slight vibrations of a satisfied hum travel through the body under him, and out of sheer instinct, Clint wraps his arms around the torso he’s currently snuggled into. 

He is way too hungover and sleepy right now, so Clint just evens out his breathing once more, drifting back into unconsciousness.

It’s noon when he stirs awake again.

The room around him is unfamiliar but large and luxurious - a hotel room, no doubt. But Clint recognizes the familiar sensation of round metal against his back and a beard rubbing against his shoulder. It makes him smile lopsidedly, and despite the throbbing in his head and the furry taste on his lips he feels happy and content. 

For a while, he just remains just where he is, enjoying the closeness and running gentle fingers over the forearms that rest around his chest. Then Clint stretches and sits up a little bit, reaching for his hearing aids on the bedside table. 

A low, protesting noise escapes Tony at the sudden cold when Clint pulls away and he tries to drag him back down without having to get up himself.

It sends a small smile on his lips and sends a spark of longing through his chest. 

They agreed on “casual” about a year ago, but fuck it if he doesn’t wish this was more than that by now. He’s meant to talk to Tony about this for a while now, but life is busy and they just never got to it. 

But now they’re in a fancy hotel room and Clint vaguely remembers something about a night out in Vegas and… There is a huge chunk missing. Damn it. 

This is why he usually doesn’t drink as much. 

Tony is still lightly tugging on him, complaining about being cold and about rude company that just gets up without a warning as Clint puts in his aids - he’s too hungover to even try and attempt to lip read any conversation that might occur.

And this is when Clint realizes there is something else on the bedside table. It’s a official looking paper, and frowning, he picks it up.

His eyebrows almost disappear in his hairline.

“Uh, Tony? Do you remember anything from last night?” he asks carefully, turning around to look at the man in question. 

He looks sleep ruffled, squinting up at him and the sheets pooling around his waist. It’s a gorgeous sight, and even after this long of regularly falling into bed Clint still isn’t used to it. It always feels new and exciting in a way, regardless of the fact of how comfortable and familiar they are with each other. 

Tony looks at him, head crooked to one side and like he’s trying to think about that question. 

“Besides drinking and getting absolutely railed?” He asks, grinning lopsidedly and his eyes are sparkling, but he shakes his head.

“Other than that, no. Why? Do you?”

Slowly, Clint shakes his head no.

“I don’t. But uh, there is this?” He hands over the paper and Tony takes it, blinks a few times.

**Marriage certificate** is says right on top in bold letters, and there are both of their signatures.

“Uh, okay. Wow. This is…” he gestures helplessly, “Unexpected?”

“It is. I don’t remember a thing and it’s uh. Kinda early? Considering the whole casual thing?”

Tony stares at him, mutely. Which is rare enough with him.

“I honestly need coffee and food before I can have this conversation.” is what he finally settles on as an answer. Because it’s true and it’ll give both of them more time to think about this.

Clint just nods, rubbing a hand over his face. His head feels like it’s about to explode.

When he’s out of the shower a little while later, he stays seated with his head on the coffee table while Tony is in the bathroom. 

The alcohol catches up with him, and Clint hates everything right now. The world is too fast, and now that he got up, walked around and managed to wash off the night, he feels like something very big used him as chewing gum.

“Urghh.” 

He kinda wishes they’d never gotten up in the first place - cuddling naked in bed had been nice. This? Not so much.

Something lightly pokes his cheek and he grumbles in pitiful annoyance.

“Go away. Let me die in peace.” 

Clint is starting to remember why he isn’t drinking very often or a lot. It still happens occasionally, and then, the next day, his body cheerfully reminds him that he’s no longer in his 20s. This is when the regret sets in.

Tony has the gall to laugh at him - despite drinking just as much, he seems to be a lot fitter than Clint right now - probably because he’s used to this kinda thing.

“I can leave some flowers and a candle with you if that makes you feel better.” he offers, laughing again but nonetheless, the affection is clear in his voice, but he ruffles Clint’s blond mop of hair as he walks past, and he huffs a small laugh, despite the headache.

Even better, Tony returns with a tablet of food after there is a knock on the door just a little while later. 

Burgers and fries help. And so does the coffee.

Very carefully, neither of them mentions the fact that apparently, they’d gotten drunk and spontaneously married in Las Vegas even though they still call their regular hookups “casual”. How much of a fucking cliche is this even?

It should be uncomfortable, but they still sit close to each other, knees bumping and occasionally leaning into each other.

They can’t postpone the talk they will need to have forever though.

Maybe, hopefully, it’ll be okay. Just a little while later.

“Oh hey.” Tony exclaims suddenly, tapping on his phone and elbows Clint in the ribs. 

“I have photos from last night!” he stares at the screen, honest to god _giggling_. Then he hands it over, and Clint blinks at the scene in front of him. It is - even more of a cliche than this whole situation already is, and he bursts out into howling laughter, toppling over into Tony's lap and clutching his stomach as he dissolves into a useless puddle of hysterics. 

On the photo he can see Tony and himself, wrapped around each other, holding hands and bottles of vodka. Their clothes are crooked and in a state of “We’ve been out for too long but we’re just getting started” and they stand in something that looks like the tackiest, most painfully colorful wedding chapel of the whole city. 

And to make matters perfect, right next to them stands, grinning widely, a guy in a glittery suit, sunglasses and a very, very bad Elvis wig. 

*+~

**Prompt 53: Unexpected**

  
  
  



End file.
